


Lights Go Out (And I Can't Be Saved)

by mochiboom



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Young Avengers: Children's Crusade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only when Cassie gasps in horror and lays a hand on his arm that Teddy looks up.</p>
<p>“Oh god…” He murmurs, trailing off as he watches Billy’s magic spiral out of control, watches his outstretched body twitch and shudder where it’s suspended in the air. Billy’s eyes glow ice-white, his lips pressed into a tight line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Go Out (And I Can't Be Saved)

He doesn’t know what’s happening.

One minute Teddy was being forced onto his knees, teeth gritted in pain as the fingers in his hair tightened with a sharp tug.

Next, the guy, the Serpent Sect member who just before had been twittering on about sending them all to Hell was just blown away from him, flung aside by a huge shockwave that rippled outwards, throwing dust whirling into the air.

It was so strong that it knocked Teddy clean off his feet, one wing crumpling under his should as he landed awkwardly and head thudding off the asphalt. He lay there stunned for a moment, until he begins to feel the split in his scalp knit itself back together and decides it’s probably safe for him to get up.

Eli pulls himself painfully to his feet beside him, squinting at the bright white glare that encompasses them. The very slowly, the light begins to fade to a pulsing blue, that crackles with electricity and makes the hair on the back of Teddy’s neck stand on end. He casts around, looking for Billy and wincing as his head throbs in protests at the sudden movement.

It’s only when Cassie gasps in horror and lays a hand on his arm that Teddy looks up.

“Oh god…” He murmurs, trailing off as he watches Billy’s magic spiral out of control, watches his outstretched body twitch and shudder where it’s suspended in the air. Billy’s eyes glow ice-white, his lips pressed into a tight line. “Billy!”

Teddy shouts up to him, in vain. Billy doesn’t respond at all, so Teddy extends his wings behind him, ready to fly up to him when Cap clasps his shoulder. Teddy looks over at him in confusion; Cap just slowly shakes his head.

The magic in the air suddenly begins to fizzle, like the static on Billy’s mum’s old television set, and then goes out like a light altogether. Billy’s eyes flutter shut, body relaxing out of its former rigidity.

Then he falls.

Teddy’s heart leaps into his throat; he tears away from Cap and launches himself into the air, catching Billy easily, seconds before he hits the ground. He slowly lowers to the ground, falling to his knees as he clutches Billy to his chest, one hand in his hair. Billy who is lifeless and limp in his arms, even as Teddy presses a hard kiss to his mouth.

“Billy, _Billy_.” Teddy cries, staring helplessly at Billy’s half-lidded eyes and pale face. All of a sudden Tommy’s there, kneeling in front of him on the ground, one hand to Billy’s neck so he can check his pulse _stupid stupid why didn’t he think of that before_?

“He’s fine, Altman, don’t worry. Completely out of it, but nothing we shouldn’t be able to fix.” He smiles a tight-lipped smile at Teddy, before stepping back to allow Teddy to climb to his feet.

He imagines Billy would be none-too impressed with how Teddy carries him back to the Avengers; cradled in his arms like some china doll, with one arm hanging loose among the folds of his cape. Cap moves to take Billy off him, but Teddy quickly steps back, out of his reach.

“Okay son, don’t worry. He’ll be fine.” Iron Man says soothingly. “Let’s get him back to HQ; we’ll have a look at him, see what happened.” Teddy nods cautiously; he still doesn’t trust them, not entirely, but he really doesn’t have a choice.

He shifts Billy gently in his arms, so his cheek rests a little more comfortably against Teddy’s shoulder. He has less of a pallor about him now; the waxy look of his skin has returned to a more mellow colour, and if the small puffs of air against Teddy’s neck are any indication; Billy’s fallen asleep.

He swallows around the lump in his throat and presses a kiss into Billy’s hair; disheveled, as always, and starts to make his way back to Avengers HQ.


End file.
